conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
La'ana
La'ana is spoken by the Elwiudians of Ieluris. The very animistic and original tribe of the island and Elwiudians, the Ulaeaki, speak their La'ana in its original form. Being a tribe of basic and cannibalistic former slaves, their living off of the land left language at the very end of their focus. However two other subraces of Elwiudian who had split from the Ulaeaki early on in their history, being the Illufari and the Faobhar that occupy both their own separate regions of the island speak a more advanced and wider dialect of La'ana usually referred to as the Faobhar La'ana. The advancements in technology, farming, and the dedication of people to language and the arts gave way to new additions to the dialect and many in-depth examples of their work. Classification and Dialects La'ana is split into two major dialects distinguished by the sub-races of the Elwiudians. The lexicon of the Ulaeaki La'ana is limited by the stalled development of the tribes, restricted environment, and religion. However with the leaps in linguistics, trade, and science of the Faobhar give them a larger lexicon with words with no translation into Ulaeaki La'ana except for the assimilation of Faobhar words through trade. La'ana is influenced by the Hawaiian language among smaller elements of eastern European languages for the split and distinctions of the dialects. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Common consonant clusters that occur are mk bn kn bl Writing System Both dialects use their own written alphabets and symbols, however the use of the Latin alphabet is acceptable in absence of comprehension of the two unique alphabets. † These consonants are only used in Faobhar La'ana or adopted words from Faobhar. Grammar Nouns To plural a noun, the addition of 'o, or just o if there is a consonant at the end of the word. To construct possessive pronouns with this such as "Ours" the word will look as so O'o'm with "I" being O', "We" being O'o and the addition of the possessive marker after the plural marker. To give possession to a noun, the addition of 'm is added unless ended by a consonant in which u'm is added. Verbs With La'ana, the use of separate words to signify tense is used in conjunction with suffices for perfect, continuous and perfect continuous to these separate words, along with conditional words such as Da'i"Would",Da'a "Could" and Da'u "Should", as well as the command modifier of Num. This also includes infinitive which uses the word ae'e to signify that the verb is infinitive. Verbs however are always ended with the consonant m. Regular verbs end in a set CV(M) structure such as Anam "To be" however the vowel and consonant can become irregular. Verbs do add suffices for signifying politeness with -ikayo/-kayo; and to show that the subject of the verb is either Living (No suffix added), Dead -yiknam and Inanimate -ponam which are placed instead of the CV(M) cluster and before the polite suffix. In the alphabets of Ulaeaki the verb ending of CV(M) is always written as nm regardless of the consonant and vowel which must be memorized. This gives some hint to where the verb in the sentence is. Two exceptions to this rule being Lam "To give" and Am "To have" which are slept Lnm and Nm respectively. Adjectives Adjectives in La’ana agree to the noun that it describes as long as they are not the subject of the sentence. Living: -i Dead: -ae Inanimate: -it Conceptual: -eu (If the adjective ends with a vowel the use of a ‘ to separate the suffix with the adjective.) Adverbs Adverbs using adjectives to describe verbs, do not use the same suffix but require only one general suffix to indicate it is an adverb. -akwi Syntax The word order of La'ana is commonly SVO Question Modifier| Subject Modifier(-adjective|Modifier|)| Tense | Verb Modifier (-adverb)| Object (-adjective|Modifier) Lexicon Greetings Īli’o--Hello hū pali?--How are you? pali--Good palipali--Great anaʻik pali--Same as always bapnū hū?--And how are you? Maoʻnū hūʻm inoa?--Whatʻs your name? oʻm inoa ___.--My name is ___. Īliʻo--Goodbye Kik’i--Mother Kik’--Father O’ kikanam li…--Please... Li num lam o’...--{Li num ram o’...} Give me... Kala--Money/coin Anukayo--Thank you Anyo nukime--No problem Īli’o kikanam--Excuse me Akani sulmi’o hū am?--How old are you? O’ am ___ sulmi’o--I’m ___ years old. Yy--Yes Anyo---No Nan--Maybe Nanikayo--Perhaps Numbers 0-Keto 1-Kahi 2-Eio 3-Īani 4-Suda{Fuda} 5-Kuew {Quew} 6-Desuna 7-Hana 810-Heitha 911-Heitha-kahi 1012-Heitha-eio ~The Elwiudians possess a Base 8 counting system however for the use outside of the race or reference to them I have included the numbers to fit a Base 10 system. Time Mao’nū laklau li?--What time is it? Auin’(i)--After,past(time) Koeka’(i)--Before, to(time) Po--At Po mao’nū laklau?--At what time? Haka--Day Ddag--Noon Auin’ddag--Afternoon Koeka’haka--Night Golni--Yesterday Golani--Tomorrow Lani--Today Bik--Second Bakī--Minute Hola--Hour Heitha’haka--Week Kinau’haka--Month Mīkikai’haka--Year Haka’kahi Monday Haka’eio Tuesday Haka’iani Wednesday Haka’suda Thursday Haka’kuew Friday Haka’desuna Saturday Haka’hana Sunday Mao’nū haka aok heitha’haka egno?--What day of the week is this? Egno haka’eio.--This is Tuesday. An’eio January An’iani February Miki’kahi March Miki’eio April Miki’iani May Rao’kahi June Rao’eio July Rao’iani August Uidi’kahi September Uidi’eio October Uidi’iani November An’kahi December Mao’nu kinau’haka egno?--What month is this? Egno miki’iani.--This is May. ~The use of Egno "This" or the other demonstratives do not require a copula to follow it as in the last example, as the fact is implied. Weather īa anu’u--(the) cold īa akna--(the) rainy īa hu’ikin--(the) chilly īa mkini--(the) windy īa pou’uli--(the) calm īa malie--(the) overcast, cloudy īa pu’unki--(the) warm īa elaw--(the) hot īa kin’na--(the) stormy īa oul’ie--(the) cool, pleasant īa uin’na--(the) season īa lao’uin’na--(the) summer īa uidi’uin’na--(the) fall, autumn īa an’uin’na--(the) winter īa miki’uin’na--(the) spring Pehia?--How is/are? Pehia lani? elaw?--How’s (the weather) today? hot? Elaw anam lani--Today is hot. Egno elaw haka.--This is a hot day. ~A note that “lani” and “īani” are separate, the former means day and the latter means the number. The use of “Pehia” is only for the weather, if you wish to say How is/are otherwise, use “Aka anam”. Description of the weather precede the object it is describing in all cases. Questions Hiwi--Who Mao’nū--What Kui’a--Where Nū’lukau--When Doam--Why Aist--Because Aka--How Aka’ki--How much Akani--How many Nū’lyo--What kind Pronouns O’--I Hū--You Li--He Li’i--She Li--It O’o--We Hū’o--You(plural) Li’o--Them Colours Lakūl {Rakūl}--Red Muinal--Orange Konūl--Yellow Manaūl--Green Uiknil--Blue Knilol {Snirol}--Purple Piknlil {Fiknril}--Pink Blokūl--Brown Knykol {Kna’akol}--Black Kualmkal {Quarmkal}--White Gnīlolkul {Gnrolkal}--Grey Wi- Light- Yo- Dark- Conjunctions Bapnū (or Bap, for quick use or repetition)--And Man--But Gi--Or Yogi--Nor Ikau--Yet Igaok--So Hei’i--Also Demonstrative Egno--This Egno’o--These Egni--That Egni’o--Those Adjectives īa--The Wainu--Some Olina--Only/Just Yo’anu--More ī--If Anu'a--Enough Ana’ik--Always Prepositions Kī{Suī}--Above/on Ke{Seī}--Below Onī--In Onī hikau aok--In front of Laone--Behind Ai gauk aok--To the left of Ai hagkī aok--To the right of Kippi--Close Kipepi--Very close Enni ai--Next to Igi--There Igo--Here Ku’o igi--Over there Oninī--Between Aok--Of/for Ai--To Bi--By Kna--With Po--At Ya'iga--From Kisu--As Knaonī--Within Anie--Beside Aist aok--Because of Onī lieu aok--By means of Onī kikin aok--In favour for Liuw--Since Didani--Through/via Eliman'a--Along Ou'ame--Until Sikasi--After Sikabiki--Before Aunimani--Across Example text Category:Languages